LeBlanc/Background
|real_name = Evaine |alias = * The Deceiver |render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Noxus |residence = Noxian Capital, Noxus |occupation = * Matron of The Black Rose |friends = Swain, Elise, Vladimir |faction = * The Black Rose * Noxus |related = |allies = Sion }} Lore Main= Every city has its dark side, even one whose reputation is already of a questionable hue. Noxus - though its name is already invoked with a mixture of reverence and revulsion - is no exception to this simple truth. Deep within the winding dungeons that honeycomb the earth beneath its dark, meandering streets lies the real underbelly of this sprawling metropolis, a haven for all manner of malevolence. Amongst the cults, covens, and secret societies that call this labyrinth their home, LeBlanc, the Deceiver, presides over the Black Rose, a remnant from a lost, yet similarly unscrupulous time in Noxian history. Ruthless and seemingly ageless, LeBlanc and her ilk were a mainstay in Noxian political affairs during the era before the militarization of the Noxian government. In those days, this guild of powerful magicians met in secret to further their hidden agenda, and to hone a craft more subtle than that preferred by those currently in power. While their exact motives have always remained mysterious, it was widely believed that the Black Rose was the true power behind the throne while the aristocracy still reigned in Noxus. When raw martial prowess became the ultimate determination of whose will held sway in the Empire, the Black Rose seemed to vanish overnight. Many believed that perhaps their time had simply passed, and that its members had put aside their quests for social and political dominance. When LeBlanc reemerged at the gates of the Institute of War, however, it became clear that these masters of shadow and flame had simply been biding their time, waiting for a new global authority to emerge: the League of Legends. |-| Expanded= Seeds of Doubt THORN: "The Grand General puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead, he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back". PETAL: "A successor must be chosen. Demacia's shaken. We can't squander this opportunity"! THORN: "Darkwill sees assassins in every shadow; he is paralyzed by fear". : "No. He is stalling. Darkwill did not become the Grand General by being a coward. Find out why". PETAL: "Darkwill's thralls are searching for something. Snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the Shadow Isles, and things darker still". THORN: "He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity". : "I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide what we promise". Regrets DARKWILL: "What did you do"? : "Provided you with what you desired, nothing more." DARKWILL: "This is not what I desired!" : "You sought to raise this corpse to do your bidding once again. In that, we have succeeded." DARKWILL: "Look at him! This... thing has no place at the head of an army. " : "Not as a leader, no. But your friend was never so much a leader as a killer. And he has never been more perfectly suited to that role than he is now. He does not fear, he does not question—he does not die!" DARKWILL: "Damn you. I have no other choice." The Anchor : "I haven't had the pleasure of your company for some time, Grand General". : "You have my favor. That is enough". : "And yet, I suspect you're here to seek the Black Rose's assistance once more". : "The blood of the . How much remains"? : "After the last charade? Enough that you should be very mindful of how you use it. Whatever you intend had best be brief". : "No chicanery this time; my need for subtlety is nearing its end. I must secure my position with bloodshed, and that requires a blunt instrument". : "It sounds as if you have one in mind". : "Let me show you". Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * League Judgement Development was designed by Coronach. LeBlanc OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic LeBlanc splash art LeBlanc.jpg|LeBlanc concept art (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ravenborn LeBlanc concept.jpg|Ravenborn LeBlanc concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Leblanc Ravenborn model 1.png|Ravenborn LeBlanc model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Leblanc Ravenborn model 2.png|Ravenborn Leblanc model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHeroChampion Sneak Peek: LeBlanc, the Deceiver If you’ve been looking to add a little bit of high society to your League of Legends lineup, this next patch is the one you’ve been waiting for. Allow me to introduce the talented and graceful Emilia LeBlanc, a stately sorceress ready to round out your champion selection. In addition to being extremely attractive, the Deceiver comes primed to fuel your most megalomaniacal of desires. If you've got a bit of mischievous thread to your personality, you're definitely going to want to make sure to pick up LeBlanc in the upcoming patch. Would I lie? Patch History ** Clone will now possess copies of , and . V5.16: * **Dash speed increased to 1450 from 1300. V5.11: * / ** Dash speed reduced to 1300 from 1600. * / ** Missile width reduced to 55 from 70. ** Improved the rate at which the ability checks if the tether is broken by 400%. ** Fixed a bug where the ability would not root targets if they were protected by when hit initially, even if the shield was broken before the ability resolves. V5.6: * ** Sigil of malice ratio decreased to from . ** Distortion ratio decreased to from % AP)}}. ** Etheral chains ratio decreased to from . V4.19: * ** Flashing no longer de-stealths LeBlanc and her clone when Mirror Image is triggered. V4.17: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Mistletoe, Prestigious and Wicked LeBlanc. * ** The clone now spawns instantly and stealthed. ** Stealth duration increased to 1 second from . ** Breaking the stealth on either the clone or LeBlanc will remove the stealth on the other. * ** Reactivation time increased to 4 seconds from 3. V4.13: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V4.10: * ** Renamed to Sigil of Malice. ** No longer silences. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. V4.4: * ** Fixed a bug where Ethereal Chains could still root an enemy even if LeBlanc was out of range when the secondary effect triggered. V3.10a: * Stats ** Base health regen increased to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . V3.9: * ** The Mirror Image will now attempt to run instead of standing still. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Damage changed to for both initial impact damage and mark detonation damage from was for the impact damage and for the mark detonation damage. ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from 2. * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after returning to your Distortion. ** Mana cost increased to from 80. ** Fixed a bug where Distortion was visible in the fog of war. * ** Slow duration (and time until root) reduced to seconds from 2. ** Root duration changed to seconds from | | | }}. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10. * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from . ** All mimicked abilities now deal their own base damage instead of amplifying the base spell's damage. * ** Now deals damage once on impact and again if the mark is detonated. * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after returning to your Distortion. ** Now deals % AP)}} damage on impact. * ** Now deals damage once on impact and again if the target is rooted. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.151: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.142: * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Casting no longer disables LeBlanc's ability to return to Distortion's origin point and vice versa. V1.0.0.126: * ** Fixed a bug where it would not root during . V1.0.0.120: * ** Fixed a bug where the clone would be permanently disabled if disabled when it spawns. V1.0.0.118: * ** Added a gray version of the cooldown icon. V1.0.0.116: * ** Fixed a bug where it would not properly show allies whether it was ready to cast or not. V1.0.0.114: * ** Fixed a bug where Distortion and its version would break the target's spell shield and still deal damage. V1.0.0.112: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from for both damage components. V1.0.0.111: * ** Fixed a bug where the sound could persist after her target died. V1.0.0.108: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. ** Attack damage per level increased to from . V1.0.0.107: * ** Root duration increased to | | | }} seconds from | | |2}}. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.105: * Stats ** Armor per level increased to from 3. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 40 at all ranks. November 4, 2010 Hotfix: * Stats ** Mana per level reduced to 50 from 56. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from . * ** Initial base damage reduced to from . ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 750. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 70. * ** Cooldown increased to 40 seconds from 30. ** Damage amplification reduced to % from %. (The tooltip was incorrectly stating %). V1.0.0.104: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** When LeBlanc is brought below 40% health, she instantly becomes stealthed for half a second. When the stealth fades, she creates a Mirror Image that deals no damage and lasts for up to 8 seconds. This can only occur once per minute. * (Q) ** LeBlanc projects an orb towards her target, dealing magic damage and marking the target for 3.5 seconds. If the target takes damage from one of Leblanc's abilities, the mark will trigger, dealing damage and silencing the target. * (W) ** LeBlanc rapidly moves to a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby units. In the following 3 seconds, she can activate Distortion again to return to her starting location. * (E) ** LeBlanc flings illusionary chains towards a target location. If it hits an enemy unit, it will deal initial magic damage and slow their movement speed by 25%. If the target remains shackled for 2 seconds, the target takes additional magic damage and is unable to move. * (Ultimate) ** LeBlanc can cast the previous spell she cast. The mimicked spell deals significantly increased damage. 30 second cooldown. }} References cs:LeBlanc/Příběh de:LeBlanc/Background fr:LeBlanc/Historique pl:LeBlanc/historia ru:Ле Блан/Background sk:LeBlanc/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements